


Empowered

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Harry Potter, M/M, Mentor Snape, Oblivious Harry, Past Child Abuse, Pining Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Harry Potter, armor and outfits based on pokemon characters, no actual creatures though, pokemon creatures mentioned, white haired Harry potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: This however is pure out of thee ass, was I on crack when I created this idea?Harry is abandoned in Japan at the base of Mt Fuji... as a result he is raised by a secret part of the wizarding world in japan that can utilize pokemon themed weapons and armors and attacks. Yes you read that right pokemon themed. When he comes to Hogwarts he's not tiny but well trained and tall for an eleven year old and ends up in Slytherin. Merlin help Snape as a pokemon themed Harry wrecks havoc on Hogwarts and the British Wizarding World.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 43
Kudos: 52





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon this is just for fun. I am designing my own weapons and outfits for his pokemon themed ones though.

Severus was bored as he watched the first years move into the Great Hall. His eyes did scan them though. He spotted his godson standing in the front. He could hear the whispers going around. No one had spotted Potter yet. Severus’ chest clenched. He was one of the few who knew the truth. Harry Potter had gone missing at the age of five and had never been found. They were all hoping he would arrive. A letter had been sent but no address was written and the owl had never returned. 

He watched all the children get sorted into their houses but when Harry Potter’s name was called there was silence. None of the remaining children stepped forward. Just as Minerva started to move on to the next name a slam was heard followed by arguing voices. As the teachers stood to find out if there was a danger the Great Hall’s doors swung open. A tall boy and a man in Japanese robes entered. The boy was messing with his black robes and trying to tie his white hair back at the same time. 

In the boy's mouth was a piece of green ribbon that matched his emerald green eyes. Eyes that Severus knew all too well. The adult pushed the boy forward with a sigh. “Our apologies for being late. He missed the train because he couldn’t find his robes.” Severus stiffened as he got a good look at the man. He knew that face and that voice drawled up memories from a summer he’d pushed to the back of his mind from his childhood. 

“And who might the two of you be?” Minerva asks quickly, moving the other first years in behind her so they are protected. The boy blushed and the man sighed. 

Severus walked up to them. "I believe you are our unaccounted for student. Isn't that correct?" He ignored the man's knowing look. Indeed he was right. He and the man knew each other. 

The man pressed the boy forward again. "Introduce yourself, brat. I have places to be." 

The boy pouted but stood up straighter. "I am Haru Otokuro." None of the teachers knew that name. He watched Minerva check the list then shake her head. 

The man smacked the boy over the head lightly. "Full name." 

The boy sighed. "Harison James Potter Otokuro. I go by Haru though." He pulled his white bangs back to reveal the iconic lightning bolt scar. "The proper terms I answer to are, Otokuro-kun or Haru-kun, if we become friends." 

There was silence as his words registered. Then chaos reigned as students started shouting about them not believing it. Severus himself was having a small internal conflict. Why was the boy with the Japanese Minister for Magic? Why was his hair white? Most importantly what had caused all this to occur as this outcome?

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted. The hall went silent once more. "Now that we have all calmed down it would be best that we let Mr. Potter…"

The boy glared and let out a growl. "If you can not address me correctly, don't address me at all, sir." He said crossing his arms. He then looked at Severus. “Sensei.” He said with a bow. 

Severus nodded and bowed back. “Go sit on the stool, Otokuro-kun.” The boy nodded and walked up to the stool. Sitting down, the hat was placed on his head. It took a while for it to decide. While it did so he turned to look at the Japanese Minister for Magic. “Otokuro-Sensei.”

The other nodded back. “I haven’t seen hide nor hair of you since you were thirteen. How are you Severus?” 

Before Severus could answer the hat shouted out the one place he feared the boy would go. “SLYTHERIN!” The entire hall went silent. Severus felt his brain crash for a moment before it restarted when the screaming and yelling started.

He turned to the students and glared, making them go silent. The boy looked at him with his head tilted the hat in his lap. He pointed to the Slytherin table. With a nod the hat was handed to Minerva and the boy was sitting beside his godson. He was a complete head taller than Draco. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back it was Otokuro-Sensei. “I know you will take care of him. Make sure he doesn’t blow up England. I must get back to Japan. Can’t leave the Ministry unattended for too long. I’ll be back to pick him up for holidays.”

Severus had one thought as the other left. Merlin save us all.


	2. Chapter 1

Severus stood in the doorway of the room Draco and Haru were to share. The three trunks sitting on the end of Haru’s bed were mostly expected. The giant black jaguar was not. The large cat had two tails and being cleaned between its paws was a five tailed silver furred fox. On the pillow was a curled up green and black snake. Haru was standing off to one side frowning at the three. “You’re getting fur and scales on my bed. Off.” 

The jaguar just paused mid lick before going back as if it hadn’t heard a word. The fox yawned and the snake let out a hiss in response. The boy growled. “This is not home. The bed is not big enough for us all to fit. I had a bed delivered for you three.” He pointed to the corner beside the desk. A large plush pet bed in deep violet and silver trim was set up. The three animals looked at it before turning up their noses. 

Severus stepped in catching the three animals and two first years off guard. “Those are not permitted pets, Mr. Otokuro.” The boy only smirked. 

“They may not be but according to the school charter and magical laws. A student may bring their familiar or familiars. If the school tries to send them away they will be breaking five different British laws as well as twelve international laws. The oversized cat is Tsuki, the silver demon is Usui, and the scaled menace shedding on my pillow is Yukio. My owl and raven are in the owlery.” Haru said as he moved forward to pick up the snake. He started hissing to it as he did. 

Draco gasped. “You speak Parseltongue.” 

Haru looked back at them. “Yeah, I’ve heard about how it’s hated here. It’s not a problem for me to only speak it when you are out if you want me to. Dad said it’s not welcomed as a blessing here but as a curse. Everywhere else it’s hailed as a blessing. Britain’s so backwards.” He grimaced at the half shed snake skin on his pillow. 

Draco looked disgusted as well. Severus took a good long breath. “Your familiars are fine but if they cause trouble I'm giving you detention. Draco doesn’t mind but others outside the three of us in this room might take it as dark and try to have you expelled. Best to keep it between us. What type of snake is he?” Draco and he both moved closer for a look at his familiars. 

Haru smiled. “Yukio is a Boomslang. Dad saved him from illegal traders a few years back and he has been my familiar ever since. Want his shed skin? I have no need for it currently since I have no potions in progress.” 

His offer shocked Severus and Draco. Snake owners were usually greedy with their ingredients. Severus crossed his arms. “That is kind of you. He then reached out his hand for the fox and jaguar to sniff. Both did so before Tsuki licked his hand. 

Haru smiled. “She likes you.” He said placing both the pillow and snake on the desk on his side of the room. He flicks his wrist and a ball of warm light hovers over the snake. He hisses again at the snake. “Now for the other two.” He says turning back to the bed. 

Severus gave Tsuki a scratch before looking at both Draco and Haru. “Remember lights out by nine. If you need me my door is open. Tell the portrait and he will wake me. Goodnight boys. Behave yourselves.” He then left closing the door. The last thing he saw was Haru pulling Draco to lay down on his bed with him and the two remaining familiars. 

Severus headed to his quarters and swiftly locked the door. He needed whiskey. Strong whiskey. He moved over to his liquor cabinet. Just as he was taking the bottle of firewhiskey down his floo flared. Out stepped Minerva. He grabbed two glasses. They were going to need them. 

Sitting down in his favorite chair by the fire he filled his glass almost to the top and drank the lot in one tip. Minerva raised an eyebrow. “A little early to start drinking, isn’t it?” She said, taking her own seat across from him. 

He narrowed his eyes and filled her a glass. “Potter is a Slytherin. He’s had a name change… and his adopted father was once my teacher.” He shivered and had to pour himself another drink. “Not to mention he’s an Armorclad.”

She widened her eyes. He had told her of his summer in Japan as a child and the powered runic shape on the back of his neck. Showed her the armor he wielded. He’d told her of the harsh training he had undergone and how he had let down his teacher by only achieving one. 

He leaned his head back. “It gets worse.” She looked at him skeptically. “He has multiple. I saw the runes in layers around his neck and wrists. Then there’s another matter. He has five familiars. Five and they are here. Legally we can’t make him send them home. The laws prevent such.”

She watched him nurse his glass. “Anything else?” He groaned.

“He is trying to befriend Draco.” Severus said as an afterthought. He hoped. No  _ prayed _ to every god even the ones he didn’t believe existed that this was all that Potter had to drive him spare with. They could only hope.

After sipping their drinks she helped him into bed so that he would wake up on time for breakfast. She placed a note on his door that any students needing him should head her way. She smiled as she left. “Seems this year will be eventful.” Then there was silence in the Dungeons for the first night of the year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Fact #7???: I have two outfits already sketched out for Harry's Pokearmor(as my friend nicknamed it).

**Author's Note:**

> Author Fact #3 or 4 not sure which one: I have a degree in art and design.


End file.
